


A Little Too Much Love

by Justrockzy



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justrockzy/pseuds/Justrockzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skulduggery and Valkyrie are in the middle of a case when strange events begin to happen centered around Valkyrie. When the perpetrator is found to have strong feelings for Valkyrie, will she be able to come out of this unscathed? Or will he triumph over her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working the Case

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - If I owned the SP series I'd be an Irish man and a god but alas, I am an English girl who slaves her days away at school, passing her A-Levels... Thus, I only own the storyline and a few OC's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulduggery has gotten them both into a little bit of trouble as they work their case. Meanwhile, planning has begun.

**CHAPTER 1**

A fist went swinging for Valkyrie’s head as she fumbled with the keys.

“Duck!” Skulduggery yelled. She abruptly obliged before muttering under her breath. They were currently backed up against a wall, waiting for Valkyrie to find the correct key to let them out from the tightly packed room they had been planning to hide in. It had grey drab walls and a window that was much too small to get through. Everytime she got it wrong she cursed herself and had eventually started trying every single key in an attempt to get out.

Skulduggery on the other hand was holding off their attackers as much as possible, but was slowly getting pushed back.

“It might be a little blatant of me to say this but please… _hurry up!_ ”

“I’m trying!” Valkyrie screamed. She found the right key and opened the door as Skulduggery barrelled into the back of her. They both went sprawling into the narrow corridor. Skulduggery immediately sprang back up and splayed his hand, sending their two attackers back into the room. He then grabbed the door and with the key-ring still in the lock, shut it before locking them in. Valkyrie grumbled and got up slowly before glaring at Skulduggery.

“Next time you decide to lock us in a room please make sure there’s nobody to attack us, and that you know which key gets us out!” she said with a sarcastic smile plastered on her face, slowly getting louder until she was shouting. A furious pounding on the door reminded her that she wasn’t in the clear yet. She looked left then right,

“Which way’s out?” she asked, a slight frown on her face.

“Left,” Skulduggery said, Valkyrie turned to walk in the said direction, “right actually,” he corrected and she turned around. When Skulduggery didn’t move she looked at him and an incredulous smile spread on her face.

“You don’t actually know? Do you?” he seemed to go rigid for a moment before hanging his head in shame. She went to laugh before a thought struck her dead in its track.

“If you don’t know, and I don’t know then how are we getting out of here?” they both froze and looked at each other as alarms started blaring. Very bulky men carrying very lethal guns charged around the corner, heading straight towards them.

“Hell,” Valkyrie gasped,

“RUN!” Skulduggery shouted, grabbing Valkyrie as they opened fire.

* * *

 

_The room was quiet and the atmosphere tense. A pen tapped against the table as the last person joined the six already gathered there._

_“We are all present, now we may begin,” an emotionless voice droned. All heads turned towards him as he stood up gracefully. He stepped around the table and contemplated his pre planned speech._

_“I’m guessing that you are all here purely out of curiosity so I will tell you now. If you don’t agree then go now. Mind you though, I’m not in the mood for time wasters today.” A silence descended and the seven looked at each other carefully. “I am in a predicament of sort. My heart belongs to another but she refuses to accept me,”_

_One of the people stood up immediately._

_“I am not helping you chase a fantasy of yours. I am much better than that!”He turned and briskly walked out. Silence followed for a few seconds before a gunshot was heard._

_“As I said. I hate time wasters and I’m not in the mood. Now where was I?” none of the remaining six dared to say anything and just looked at him in fear. “Oh yes, I am in love but she does not love me back. I need her but it isn’t as simple as just snatching her for me. It is a case of plucking her from the Skeleton Detective’s side as the lady in question is none other than the despicable Valkyrie Cain._

* * *

 

Valkyrie stumbled under the impact as the bullets hit her arms. A few got through her temporary shield and she gasped in pain. They had hit a dead end and were being continually hit by rapid machine fire; it was all she could do to protect herself. There was a gap in the firing and that was when Skulduggery struck, he grabbed Valkyrie’s arm and hauled her up as he pushed at the air, sending the guards to the ground. He navigated through the maze of corridors, tugging Valkyrie behind him until they burst out into open air.

She stood there gathering her breath and trying to hold the wounds she had attained before suddenly collapsing to the ground, much too weak to stand any longer. She was bleeding uncontrollably as her body tried to replenish the blood which was being lost. Skulduggery fell to his knees beside her.

“Where are you hit?” he asked desperately, she vaguely motioned to her shoulder and wrist. Black spots were dotting her vision, she felt light-headed and dizzy. He quickly removed his jacket and that was the last thing she saw before she blacked out into unconsciousness.

* * *

**NEXT UPDATE = SUNDAY**


	2. Texan Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Skulduggery worries, Valkyrie is getting patched up.

Ghastly hurried out of his meeting whilst running as fast as his robes would allow.

‘If only I’d been allowed to personalise them…’ he thought to himself.

The administrator turned the corner in front of him and almost barreled straight into him, meanwhile spluttering his full most apologies, but he had more important things to do. He carried on and soon arrived at his destination, the Medical Bay. Skulduggery was sitting motionless outside of the operating room. His hat covered his entire skull as he hung his head.

Ghastly took a deep breath then spoke,

“How is she?”

At first he didn’t think that his friend would reply so in turn, he braced himself for the silence but Skulduggery did reply.

“She lost a lot of blood, burst an artery and is fighting for her life in there,”

Ghastly was silent for a moment, shocked at his bluntness.

“Don’t” was all he said, Skulduggery raised his head slowly to face Ghastly.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t get mad, don’t lose hope and definitely don’t lose the plot. If you do then we might as well all be doomed. Valkyrie included.”

Skulduggery didn’t reply as he just sat there, stock still. It was almost as if he hadn’t heard him so he carried on.

“Valkyrie is a strong girl. I’ve known it since I met her for the very first time five years ago. She’ll make it through this or my taken name’s not Ghastly Bespoke.”

“It’s Elder Ghastly Bespoke actually.” He quipped back. Ghastly smiled inwardly and immediately felt relieved.

“And he’s back,”

Skulduggery stood up and walked directly into the operating theatre.

When Skulduggery drew his gun, Ghastly panicked and rushed in after him to see what was wrong. What he saw made him freeze dead in his tracks. Valkyrie was laying still, blood drenching the sheets below her with none other than Sanguine leaning over her, a scalpel in his hand. He looked up with a sadistic grin forming on his face.

“Look who it is, none other than the skeleton detective. Please don’t shoot, not only will it be an unpleasant death on my part but it’ll mean that Valkyrie will most certainly die as the original thing you call a surgeon is a bit indisposed at this moment in time,” he motioned to the corner behind them with his head. Nye was unconscious and slumped with a painful bulge growing on his head where he must have been hit. Skulduggery didn’t move and kept his gun trained on Sanguine.

“Gonna lower that thing soon? Or do desperate measures need to be taken?” he motioned down towards Valkyrie. After a minute he eventually lowered his gun.

“What are you doing?” Ghastly whispered, fearing that Skulduggery had lost his mind,

“He’s right,”

“About what?”

“It’s easier to not shoot,”

Ghastly sighed irritably.

“I always told her to be brave,” Skulduggery said. Ghastly smiled to himself in relief.

“Yes, yes you did,” He stepped back a little and watched as Sanguine ran a needle in and out of Valkyrie.

“Why are you doing this?” Skulduggery asked. All Sanguine did was smile as he made the last stitch.

“There, all done,” he put the needle down and was immediately pushed back by an angry Skulduggery.

“Hey!” he yelled, outraged by this sudden outburst. His glasses fell off and Skulduggery held him on the wall. Absent eyes looking deep into each other.

“What have you done to her?” he asked his voice dangerously low. Sanguine smiled, winked, and then discretely put his hand on the wall behind him.

“Ciao,” he greeted then sank into the wall. Skulduggery stumbled forward and let go for a moment. Mentally cursing himself he tried to retain his grip on him but the wall had closed and he was gone.

Ghastly looked over at Valkyrie but nothing seemed obviously wrong. Nye was beginning to stir so Skulduggery went over and pulled him up, pushing him roughly towards Valkyrie.

“Check she’s OK. Now!” he demanded, Nye looked startled but complied whilst Skulduggery and Ghastly stood there tense, watching him very carefully. After a few minutes he stopped.

“Whoever did this has done a remarkable job. These stitches are clean and the wound sewn correctly and properly.” Ghastly sighed in relief but Skulduggery simply sat down.

“Thank you,” he murmured. Ghastly motioned for Nye to leave, he then looked at Skulduggery mournfully. He was just sitting there still, not moving, staring relentlessly at Valkyrie.

“You know where I am if you need me,” he said. Skulduggery didn’t show any sign of hearing him. He walked out leaving Skulduggery to the silence of his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UPDATE = FRIDAY  
> Exam Season has hit me so I will aim to post a new chapter every week but please forgive me if I am slightly out on my update dates.


	3. Life or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Valkyrie is fighting for her life when something unexpected happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Ghastly hurried out of his meeting and ran as fast as his robes would allow. If only he had been allowed to personalise them… The administrator turned the corner and almost barreled into him, spluttering his full most apologies, but he had more important things to do. He carried on and soon arrived at his destination, the Medical Bay. Skulduggery was sitting still outside of the operating room. His hat covered his whole skull as he hung his head. Ghastly took a deep breath then spoke,

"How is she?" at first he didn't think that he would reply so he braced himself for the silence but Skulduggery did reply.

"She lost a lot of blood, burst an artery and is fighting for her life in there," Ghastly was silent for a moment, shocked at his bluntness.

"Don't" was all he said, Skulduggery raised his head.

"Don't what?"

"Don't go mad, don't lose hope and definitely don't lose the plot. If you do then we're all doomed." He didn't reply but just sat there, stock still. "Valkyrie is a strong girl. I've known it since I met her 5 years ago. She'll make it through this or my taken name's not Ghastly Bespoke."

"It's Elder Ghastly Bespoke actually." He quipped back. Ghastly smiled inwardly and felt relieved.

"And he's back," Skulduggery stood up and walked into the operating theatre. When Skulduggery drew his gun, Ghastly panicked and rushed in after him to see what was wrong. What he saw made him freeze dead in his tracks. Valkyrie was laying still, blood drenching the sheets below her with none other than Sanguine leaning over her, a scalpel in his hand. He looked up and a grin formed on his face.

"Look who it is, none other than the skeleton detective. Please don't shoot, not only will it be an unpleasant death on my part but it'll mean that Valkyrie will most certainly die as the original thing you call a surgeon is a bit indisposed at this moment in time," he motioned to the corner behind them where Nye was unconscious and slumped with a bulge growing on his head where he had been hit. Skulduggery didn't move and kept his gun trained on Sanguine.

"Gonna lower that thing soon? Or do desperate measures need to be taken?" he motioned downwards at Valkyrie. After a minute he eventually lowered his gun.

"What are you doing?" Ghastly whispered, fearing that Skulduggery had lost his mind,

"He's right,"

"About what?"

"It's easier to not shoot," Ghastly sighed and was about to reply when Skulduggery said,

"I always told her to be brave," he smiled to himself,

"Yes, yes you did," Ghastly stepped back a little and watched as Sanguine ran a needle in and out of Valkyrie. Sewing her up.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. All Sanguine did was smile as he made the last stitch.

"There, all done," he put the needle down and was immediately pushed back by Skulduggery.

"Hey!" he yelled, outraged by this sudden outburst. His glasses fell off and Skulduggery held him on the wall. Absent eyes looking deep into each other.

"What have you done to her?" he asked his voice dangerously low. Sanguine smiled, winked then out his hand on the wall behind him..

"Ciao," he greeted then sank into the wall. Skulduggery stumbled and let go for a moment. Mentally cursing himself he tried to grab into him but the wall and closed and he was gone. Ghastly looked over Valkyrie but nothing seemed wrong. Nye was beginning to stir so Skulduggery went over and pulled him up, pushing him towards Valkyrie.

"Check she's OK. Now!" he demanded, Nye looked startled but complied whilst Skulduggery and Ghastly stood there tense, watching him very carefully. After a few minutes he stopped.

"Whoever did this did a remarkable job. These stitches are clean and the wound sewn correctly and properly." Ghastly sighed in relief but Skulduggery simply sat down.

"Thank you," he murmured. Ghastly motioned for Nye to leave, he then looked at Skulduggery mournfully. He was just sitting there still, not moving, staring relentlessly at Valkyrie.

"You know where I am if you need me," he said. Skulduggery didn't show any sign of hearing him. He walked out leaving Skulduggery in silence.


	4. Pain Like no Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Valkyrie wakes up and Skulduggery goes mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry.

When Valkyrie regained consciousness she had a definite pounding in her head. It was so bad she could hardly think because of it. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to be met with harsh light. She squeezed them shut again and brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the glare, it had made her head pound even more, nearly reducing her to tears. What did I do last night? She thought to herself. She felt weak and tired which was very unusual for her.

She was hot. The memory replayed in her head, they were running after she was shot, they escaped and then she blacked out. Was she dead? Her eyes burst open and she sat up straight upright, she cried out, a burning pain in her shoulder and wrist. She looked around the white room then noticed Skulduggery sitting there.

"Skulduggery?" she murmured her voice harsh and unnatural. When he didn't respond she cleared her throat and tried again a little bit louder,

"Skulduggery!" He was meditating; she had woken up after a brush with death to him meditating. She needed him now, she was scared and in so much bloody pain, she needed him and he was bloody meditating. She glanced at the tubes and needles stuck in her and didn't think, she grabbed them all and yanked them out. She figured one of them must have been vital as her whole body took on the meaning of pain. She felt like she was on fire and burning. She gasped and breathed heavily, the pain in her shoulder and wrist forgotten. Her heart monitor a constant bleep. She screamed as the pain heightened and then it died away altogether. Valkyrie was left barely conscious by the time the ordeal finished. Skulduggery suddenly jerked his head up as her heart monitor started bleeping rhythmically again.

"Valkyrie?" he looked ready to pounce when Clarabelle came rushing into the room. A blue haired phenomenon in an over flowery top and bright green jeans. She muffled a gasp and rushed over, picking up the tubes that Valkyrie had ripped out. When Skulduggery looked at her properly he saw she was hunched over, breathing unevenly with tears in her eyes.

"Valkyrie, what's wrong?" her eyes glanced his way then returned to looking down, her pain stricken face looking relieved as all her tubes were reattached. There were three, one was a clear liquid, a little bit like morphine but only much more effective, the second one was a blood bag and the third one was just a regular drip. Once Clarabelle had finished she gently pushed Valkyrie back down into a lying position. She looked over her then shouted,

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Valkyrie winced,

"Stop shouting, my head hurts already," her voice was back to normal now. Clarabelle looked guilty.

"Sorry. Doctor Nye told me that when you wake up I had to check that you could hear me,"

"By shouting?"

"Well…no…but how else would I check?" Valkyrie was about to reply but Clarabelle simply smiled at Skulduggery then merrily skipped out the room.

"Strange girl," he muttered.

"Which one?" Valkyrie quipped, bringing Skulduggery from his thoughts.

"Obviously you my dear," if he had had a face he would have been smiling in relief, but then the image of her pain stricken face from mere moments before made it's way back into his sights.

"What was wrong? I heard screaming but by the time I had returned from my meditative state you had stopped," Valkyrie's eyes went wide,

"It was horrible. I had just regained consciousness and had a flashback of being shot. I called to you but you didn't respond, I had a sudden urge to take out my tubes so I did. After that it felt like my entire body was on fire, my heart stopped beating, and then when it wasn't bad enough already the pain got worse. That's when I screamed," She went silent and closed her eyes. "What's wrong with me? I've woken up from worse and things and never felt that like that. What was different this time?" Skulduggery remained silent and she sighed, "The weirdest thing is that it just went away, my heart started beating again and all that was left was the feeling that I was barely conscious, as soon as you woke up. As if your awareness meant something," Skulduggery still remained silent. Sanguine. It must have been him. He'd tampered with Valkyrie when he was in the operating theatre with her. He stood up and ran from the room, ignoring her shouts of protest behind him. He kept running until he got to Ghastly's office and burst in. Ghastly looked up shocked and surprised at the sudden entrance but as soon as he realised it was Skulduggery he jumped up to meet him.

"What is it? Is Valkyrie ok?"

"Yes, she's fine but I'm not sure for how long,"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She woke up and had a sudden feeling of her whole body being on fire which shouldn't have happened. I have a theory that Sanguine has tampered with her blood," Ghastly was silent for a moment,

"With what?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out,"

"How?"

"I'm going to find Sanguine and force him to tell me,"

"Where will you start? And what about if something happens to her here whilst your gone. What will you do then?" Skulduggery paused, stunned. He didn't know what he'd do. He saw himself as responsible for her and her well-being; it was his job to protect her, if he failed…

"I'll take her with me then," Ghastly sighed impatiently,

"You'll have to wait for her to recover then,"

"She has already,"

"Has Nye told you that?"

"No but you know Valkyrie, all she needs is a sleep and she's raring to go. She's recovered, just waiting for me now," Ghastly didn't look convinced at all.

"Keep her in for one more day please. For me. I'll send out people to look for him and if he's sighted, to report to me then I'll tell you. Save you the trouble," Skulduggery thought about it for a minute and Ghastly thought he was going to refuse when he said,

"Sure, that's what everybody's here for isn't it? To do our bidding and help us live our lives," Ghastly chuckled,

"Yes, yes they are," he shook his head and smiled as Skulduggery walked back out.

"Why is it always you Valkyrie, you're the one who keeps us sane and together." He murmured before calling the administrator. After two dial tones he picked up,

"Yes Elder Bespoke? Would you like a coffee or perhaps you…"

"Get 5 teams out searching for sanguine. NOW! And if they happen to find anything even remotely related to him then they are to report back to me," he interrupted,

"Yes Elder," he replied, a little flustered then hung up. Ghastly sighed, how he longed for the quiet, simple life of a tailor back. No ridiculous rules, robes or ceremonies. That would be the life…

He heard a familiar rumbling and turned as Sanguine rose out the floor with Tanith.

"Hello Ghastly Dear, I need a chat with you," she said, he lunged for his desk and the security alarm but before he could get there Tanith wrapped an arm around his neck, "It wasn't a request darling,"

"It never is with you, why you don't just leave me and her alone I'll never know! You… you filthy thing," he replied, regretting every insult that left his lips.

"How rude of you," she pushed Ghastly to the floor and kicked him, the last thing he saw was Tanith's slender boot as it hit his head.


End file.
